I'm So Tired
by Hrist Valkyrie
Summary: Hinata used to love Sasuke... Sasuke's not being Sasuke at all and he has a contempt towards our poor Hinata. What would she do? Slight AU and character OOCness. Warning: I hate Sakura so her fans can either read on or leave...


It's a bit of an alternate universe... This is random...  
I wrote it to relieve tension cause  
I"m taking a college assessment test  
tomorrow! By the gods I'm soooo  
nervous! Message me about the story or  
about some encouragement for tomorrow  
I'm so nervous!!!  
Comment, compliment, suggestion and flames are welcomed  
but please don't be too harsh  
This is my first attempt of a SasuHina

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm So Tired Of This..._ _I don't want to hear anymore excuses..._  
_Yes, I may have loved you..._

_I was a fool falling for you..._

_I thought what I was feeling that moment was better..._

_Better than hopelessly loving Naruto..._

_But I was wrong..._  
_I looked foolisher than I've ever been in my life..._  
_If I can go back in time,  
I'll warn myself never to fall for you..._

_I looked like a foolish fan girl..._

_Oh the disgrace! I was actually one of those  
foolish girls seeking for your affection!_

_I wont deny I really did fall for you..._

_But do I really deserve this kind of treatment?_

_You treat me as if I'm the most  
disgusting person..._

_I see contempt in your eyes every time..._

_You always rub it to my face that  
I'm weak, pathetic and useless..._

_I still remember awhile ago,  
Another act of your contempt against me...  
_

Flashback:

_We were sitting in our social science class. We are partners for our project._

_  
I was sitting alone in the table that we were supposed to occupy..._

_  
You were sitting with Sakura on the other table._

_  
I really don't mind sitting alone. I know for a fact that you can't stand me _

_but for what reasons, I don't know._

_  
I work hard in our project designing the research, title and other concerns, _

_actually, I'm working alone in the project though it was supposed to be a two person's doing... _

_Everything you're supposed to do I'm doing it already..._

_  
I'm afraid of your reaction if ever I'll ask you to do something._

_  
But I guess all my hardwork goes unnoticed by you..._

_I remember those latest words that you used that cut me like a sharp razor..._

_"Sasuke-kun, why won't you sit withyour partner?" so fake concern. _

_"Tch. Why would I? And I don't want too, she's useless anyway..." _

_Combined by how cold you look at me at that moment, you killed all hopes of mine that we can be in the good sides of each other...  
Somethings are not and never meant to be..._

END FLASHBACK

Sir Iruka announced the end of Social science class, everyone is flooding the doorway but still

inside the room three people are left...

_I'm so tired of this..._

I stood and walk my way to you...

"Sasuke, we need to talk."

"I can careless about the project do what ever you want with it and I don't really want to talk to you, Hyuuga."

_So cold... _

I was about to tell you something but Sakura beat me to it and she snaked herself in your arms.

"Duh, Shut-up Hyuuga, he doesn't want to talk to you, right Sasuke -kun?" She said in that annoying way of hers. And they started making-out in front of me...

_ Is this what have become of the Sasuke I once looked-up to?!_

I can't take all of these anymore.  
NO MORE!  
I slapped you hard.

"Sasuke, I'm so tired of this! I never did anything to you to deserve this treatment!  
Enough is enough! You hate me?! Fine! But NEVER ever ACCUSE ME of being USELESS!!!  
YOU're the deadweight in this project! YOU're the USELESS one NOT ME!  
You're weighing me down and I'm not!  
You know what?! For a fact, you're useless and a deadweight in my life!"

I stared hard at you one more time...

_What's with that face?! You can't believe it?! I snapped! It's your fault..._

With my mind and emotion poured out, I walked out of that room with both of you gaping at me...

I walked out of you...

_I'm sorry but I'm so tired..._

END

A/N: I don't own Naruto, All I own is a half-drinked soda, bag of potato chips and a bar of Twix.


End file.
